


moments

by tigermochaeyu



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-29
Updated: 2018-06-29
Packaged: 2019-05-30 03:16:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15087812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tigermochaeyu/pseuds/tigermochaeyu
Summary: it's these moments that make us, us





	moments

**Author's Note:**

> listen to Promise by Ben Howard while you read

Nayeon smiles when she gets home, tossing her keys onto the table in the entryway of the apartment and kicking off her shoes before heading further inside. It’s late, it always is when she comes home from work, and yet she can still see the soft glow of light coming from beneath the spare room door. It makes her smile wider, her chest filling with warmth as she opens the door.

Chaeyoung is sat at her desk, study lamp on and pencils strewn around her. She’s drawing, that much Nayeon knows, but she never knows _what_ she’s drawing. The sound of the door opening causes Chaeyoung to perk up, turning around as she shuts her infamous sketchbook, and smiles widely at the older girl.

“Hi babe,” Nayeon greets, her smile impossibly wider from seeing her girlfriend’s own. Chaeyoung giggles, opens her arms for Nayeon to crawl into. The older girl happily accepts, plopping onto Chaeyoung’s lap and wrapping her arms around her neck while the shorter girl’s wrap around her waist. She chuckles when Chaeyoung buries her face into the crook of her neck, plays with the girl’s shoulder length hair as she’s pulled flush against the younger girl.

“I missed you,” Chaeyoung says, her voice muffled against Nayeon’s skin.

“Enough to let me see your sketchbook?” Nayeon asks teasingly, laughing at the whine she feels rather than hears against her neck. “We’ve been dating for _three years_ and I _still_ haven’t seen what’s in it.”

And it’s true. Ever since they had gotten together, Chaeyoung has been drawing in that sketchbook. When they first met, after their first date, at the most random of times, Nayeon could find her drawing in that book. She had always been curious, but would never overstep the shorter girl’s boundaries. She would ask, Chaeyoung would say not yet, and she would accept it.

Doesn’t mean she isn’t curious, though.

Chaeyoung leans back from Nayeon’s embrace, only enough to lean forward again and press a chaste kiss to her lips.

“I promise you can see it soon,” she says, eyes wide and sincere and Nayeon can only smile and nod enthusiastically because Chaeyoung has never come close to letting her see her sketchbook and she’ll take the ‘soon’ to heart. Chaeyoung smiles back, kisses her again, and Nayeon melts into her embrace.

“C’mon, let’s go to bed,” Nayeon hums against her lips. Chaeyoung nods with a smirk, and Nayeon is about to ask what she’s up to when Chaeyoung lifts her in her arms, the older girl squealing from shock and delight as her girlfriend carries her to bed. 

The fall onto the mattress in a fit of giggles, and Nayeon really should change clothes, but Chaeyoung is pressing kisses wherever she can reach and her heart is too full for her to even think about moving out of her girlfriend’s arms.

“We still on for our date tomorrow?” Chaeyoung asks once they calm down, her voice quiet and timid. Nayeon lays down beside her, finally having changed into pajamas, and Chaeyoung immediately crawls into her embrace. The older girl’s fingers comb through her girlfriend’s hair, the shorter girl humming in delight at the sensation. Nayeon smiles, loving how no matter how long they’ve been together, nothing seems to ever really change, down to the smallest of details.

“Of course,” Nayeon answers, pressing a lingering kiss to Chaeyoung’s forehead, and the shorter girl hums happily. They fall asleep wrapped up in each other, Nayeon’s chest light from how happy she is and her thoughts straying to being happy forever with Chaeyoung.

-

Their date is nothing out of the ordinary for them. They rent a movie (they had both been dying to see Black Panther, Nayeon mostly to see her girlfriend get excited and do the chest cross), order takeout because they’re both way too lazy to move from the couch let alone cook, and spend the afternoon wrapped up each other.

It isn’t until early evening that Chaeyoung suggests they go down to the park. Despite not wanting to move, Nayeon easily agrees, knowing that it’s a beautiful day outside and that Chaeyoung probably wants to draw something. Her suspicions are confirmed when Chaeyoung puts her infamous sketchbook into a small backpack, along with some snacks and a water bottle for each of them.

They find solace on their usual bench, Nayeon playing with the dogs that run up to her and Chaeyoung huddled on the other side of the bench, hunched over and drawing something with the kind of concentration that makes Nayeon smile fondly at her. Her brows furrow with each new line, her nose scrunching up when she’s getting incredibly detailed, and Nayeon just watches her, completely enamored with her girlfriend.

“Stop staring,” Chaeyoung mutters, a faint blush covering her cheeks.

“I can’t when you’re so beautiful,” Nayeon replies easily, smiling as Chaeyoung’s blush deepens and she whines slightly.

“I’m almost done, just look away for a second so I can finish,” Chaeyoung asks, and Nayeon chuckles fondly as she complies. The sun is just starting to dip below the horizon, leaving the sky colored in purples, pinks, and golds, and if it weren’t for the girl beside her, Nayeon would think it was the most beautiful thing she’s ever seen.

“Okay, it’s finished,” Chaeyoung says, and Nayeon smiles as she returns to looking at Chaeyoung-

To see her girlfriend holding out her sketchbook.

“Chaeng?” Nayeon asks curiously, eyes flickering between the sketchbook and her girlfriend’s bashful ones.

“It’s finished,” Chaeyoung says again, eyes looking anywhere but Nayeon’s as she gestures for the older girl to take the sketchbook. Nayeon’s eyes widen in surprise, taking the sketchbook with delicate hands and staring at it for a moment, surprised that Chaeyoung is letting her see this.

She didn’t realize how soon ‘soon’ was.

“Just.. start from the beginning yeah? Don’t skip any pages,” Chaeyoung says, arms wrapped around her knees as she watches the older girl. Nayeon nods, opening the cover and immediately smiling at the first words on the page.

_‘For Nayeon.’_

“Over three years you’ve been drawing in this and you’re telling me the whole thing is for me?” Nayeon asks, her smile starting to hurt her cheeks as she looks to her girlfriend. Chaeyoung nods, smiling softly as she urges Nayeon to continue.

The older girl flips the page, eyes widening as she looks at a drawing of herself, sitting at a desk, on the day that they had met. She flips the page, another drawing of her. This time when they first had lunch together at university. Flips the page again, another drawing. Everything from their first date, their graduation, Nayeon’s first job, their first anniversary, the day they went to go see the puppies but never bought any, when Chaeyoung was really sick and Nayeon took care of her, when Chaeyoung got her first piece up in the local museum and Nayeon bought her roses.

It was as though Chaeyoung immortalized their relationship up until this point in her drawings, and Nayeon can feel the tears building in her eyes from how much she loves her girlfriend.

She doesn’t notice Chaeyoung get up and round the bench, still engrossed in the sketchbook and all of the beautiful and not-so-beautiful memories they’ve shared together, when she reaches the last page. It’s Nayeon, sitting at a bench, and Chaeyoung..

Kneeling.

She looks up over the sketchbook to see Chaeyoung in front of her, down on one knee as she smiles up at her girlfriend. The tears in Nayeon’s eyes begin to fall as she gasps, putting the sketchbook down in her lap and covering her mouth with her hands as Chaeyoung pulls a ring from her pocket.

“Nayeon,” Chaeyoung says, so soft and pure that the older girl feels it through her entire being. “As an artist, I’ve seen many beautiful things, been told to immortalize them in my work. And you’re by far the most beautiful thing I’ve ever seen in my entire life. I think.. I think I fell in love with you the first moment I saw you, and I had this idea to capture all of my favorite moments with you in this sketchbook. It wasn’t until I was drawing us sitting on a couch that I realized all of my moments with you are my favorite.”

Nayeon laughs slightly, wet from the tears but still filled with happiness and love as Chaeyoung smiles, a tear slipping from her own eyes as well.

“So I want to spend the rest of my life making moments with you. Down to the smallest, stupidest things.”

“You’re talking about the time me and Momo fell down that hill, aren’t you?” Nayeon asks.

“Absolutely,” Chaeyoung grins, and even at the cusp of an incredibly emotional moment, the two fall into each other as they laugh about the memory. Chaeyoung smiles up at Nayeon as though she’s the sun that provides her with warmth, and holds the ring up into the air again. “So, what do you say? Will you marry me?”

Nayeon can’t even speak, between how happy she is and how hard she’s trying not to cry. So she nods, smile taking over her face as Chaeyoung smiles back at her just as wide, slides the ring onto her finger. It fits perfectly, just like Chaeyoung has always fit into her life, and Nayeon can’t wait a second longer as she pulls Chaeyoung by the hem of her shirt into a kiss.

They’re both crying and smiling, so the kiss is nothing more than a brush of lips, but it’s perfect. Because it’s them.

She knows Chaeyoung is going to draw this as soon as they get home, and the thought of her drawing their little moments together for the rest of their lives makes Nayeon impossibly happier.


End file.
